Final Fantasy: The Second Resurgence
by CertainDestiny
Summary: The First Resurgence left Aruba scarred, and the sanctity between 2 kingdoms ruled by brothers was destroyed. The younger one scornfully sent about a curse through the land. As Aruba worries, that brother's revenge has come: the Second Resurgence.


Beginning Author Notes

And here is CertainDestiny with his newest story and a series he recently got into: Final Fantasy. You would think that, being such a diehard Kingdom Hearts fan, that I would have gotten into Final Fantasy earlier. But I'm afraid that wasn't the case (though I did play like two FF games when I was like…I don't know, 5?) Anyway, this story is purely original but stays within the dimensions of the Final Fantasy series. As a new fan, and this being his first-ever FF story, I would appreciate it if the veterans would direct and give me constructive criticism as things progress.

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy is copyrighted to Hironobu Sakaguchi and Square Enix (character, series, and concepts). Material that I have ownership is the story itself, the characters, storyline, and plot elements to be revealed.

**Chapter 1: The First Resurgence**

History has many tales in which the struggle between two equals led to an adventure. Light and darkness. Nature and humanity. Good and evil. Science and magic. Shall I introduce you to a tale featuring another?

Heaven and Hell.

….

….

….

_Once upon a time, there existed two empires: The Kingdom of Heaven and the Kingdom of Hell. The two rulers of these empires were said to have descended from the creator of the universe itself. The sovereign of Heaven was named Luceria, and the monarch of Hell was named Abbadon._

It was in a massive void, a state of nothingness, that two brothers opened their eyes to behold their almighty father. It was clear which side they represented. The older one, a polished and disciplined deity, was garnished in white and possessing eight feathery angel wings. The younger one, detached and seemingly apathetic, bore red with the sleek wings of a devil. Despite their conflicting expressions and moods, they both were listening attentively to their father.

"My dear sons, my godlike offspring, you two shall represent the most important dimensions of all reality. Realms where opposites reside, where your sibling rivalries shall be battles for supremacy," said the ethereal, booming voice of the omnipotent being.

"Honestly, father. That can't be true." The angelic one objected, "Abbadon and I are bound by our love and your blood. Surely it has to be a fallacy." The dark one spoke up dryly, "Regardless. Won't you be there to do something should it happen?"

The almighty god said in reply, "Although I created all that you see right now, I too am under the dominion of a different champion. A champion called fate. It dictates the actions we all will have to go through. Even with our vast knowledge, there is nothing we can do. We are merely instruments used to implement the will of fate…"

At this point, four floating objects circled slowly around the Creator. Crystals of red, blue, silver, and brown. They had a mystical essence that rivaled even the Creator. "And so are these. These Four Crystals make up the basic elements of Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. Every other element is a denomination of them. I entrust them to you, my sons." The Fire and Water Crystals levitated over to Abbadon while the Wind and Earth Crystals circled around Luceria.

"As you two rule, and I slumber by fate's will, the sands of time will drop a grain bit by bit, and each grain holds a chapter in a story."

_Because Luceria and Abbadon were brothers, the beings under their command also lived for a time in coexistence. A being descended from the Kingdom of Heaven was known as a Hikalite; a being descended from the Kingdom of Hell was known as a Yamilite. Hikalites became famous for their angelic appearance and heavenly personalities while Yamilites were notorious for being demoniacs._

_Harmony was present everywhere in the Kingdom of Heaven and the Kingdom of Hel, and peace lingered for millennia. Ultimately, however, the prophecy that the Creator told his two children would be realized….and it was over one simple question. A question that had, for many an age, stirred within the darker recesses of the younger brother's mind_

"Tell me, brother, I must know!" Abbadon pleaded to his older, angelic sibling. "If my kingdom is where those sinful and evil reside and yours gracious and pure, which of us is the most important? Which kingdom has the most power?"

Luceria was unsure of how to respond to this. It was natural that the younger brother would look to the older for guidance, but this was a subject beyond his comprehension. Truth be told, Luceria had pondered about the question before, but he would not let it trouble him.

"Have you no answer?" Abbadon spoke again.

"Why should I have an answer to that? It is a ridiculous question that needs no answer," Luceria retorted, "Our kingdoms are meant to coincide. A question like that obscures what they were created for."

"Then I don't understand!" Abbadon roared. For a moment, the storms in Hell thundered as their god's rage presented itself. "I do not understand how polar opposites can be together like this! My people are demons, yours are angles! Only our familial bond maintains the peace between our people and ourselves. Please, give me an honest answer lest I go in search of it myself!"

"No!" Luceria snapped, almost uncharacteristically. Abbadon balked at the sudden assertiveness of his brother. Regaining his composure, Luceria proceeded, "Brother. Do you not see the harmony that our Kingdoms have created? Our powers are equal but opposite forces that maintain a steady balance in reality. Our coexistence is important enough."

"I'm afraid that isn't enough." Abbadon replied forebodingly. Without another word, the God of Hell went away. Luceria closed his eyes and sighed lightly before saying in defeat, "So be it. Search, my brother. But try not to stumble along this path you've chosen."

_Unfortunately, Abbadon searched too hard and found nothing._

"Curses! How difficult can it be to search for a simple ideal?" The God of Hell roared in irritation. Luceria watched as his brother raved and sighed. He knew this was going to happen. The God of Heaven carefully approached Abbadon and simply stated, "Like I said before, it is a ridiculous question that needs no answer."

Abbadon turned and glared at his brother, "All questions are meant to be answered. That is their purpose, isn't it?" Luceria retorted, "Just give it up, brother! Some questions _don't_ need answers! Are you unable to comprehend that? There is a fine line between curiosity and stupidity, and you are crossing it."

"….So be it." Abbadon concluded in his usual quiet tone. For a moment, Luceria thought the whole situation was going to be dropped, erased out of mind…until the God of Hell spoke again, "Then, we shall figure out which kingdom has the most power not by a simple quest—" Suddenly, a lance of darkness materialized in Abbadon's hand and was raised threateningly, "—but by battle!"

_A war written down in history as The First Resurgence, and it came seemingly out of nowhere. Demons fought angels, light fought darkness, and evil fought good. It was a battle for supremacy, to determine which kingdom truly had dominion in the universe. And it was also the last time Abbadon and Luceria worked together: to create the battlefield, a vast land independent of either Kingdoms._

_Once that was done, the fighting started. When the first Hikalite and Yamilite were struck down in the war, the sanctity between the Kingdoms of Hell and Heaven were rifted. For each death and counting, that rift expanded. The harmony the two kingdoms had was damaged beyond repair. _

_The question's final answer came when all Yamilites and Hikalites witnessed Luceria defeating Abbadon in an epic battle between deities. Because the Kingdom of Hell started the war, they were condemned into isolation. But Abbadon refused to accept defeat without creating… consequences._

The war lasted for days. Volleys of dark magic and white magic scarred the land and took lives. As arrows of light pierced black hearts, bludgeons of darkness crushed radiant hopes. Light, darkness, water, fire, wind, earth, and many other elements were just mere tools of assistance, misused blindly by both sides. How the Four Crystals entrusted by the Creator survived this abuse was a matter only fate itself could answer.

Suddenly, angels and demon ceased their scuffling in the war-scarred land. They all gasped, shouted, or fell silent at the sight before them: the God of Heaven standing triumphantly before the fallen God of Hell on a cliff. It was a sight that made the Hikalites burst into joy…while the Yamilities cowered in fear.

"Oh, Abbadon…foolish brother of a foolish man," Luceria said woefully, "It is a shame that you let your search for an answer lead to such an upheaval. A god does not seek for selfish desires. You let what differentiates your people from mine overcome yourself: sin."

"My…desires…were never selfish." Abbadon stubbornly declared, struggling from the pain of his injuries, "Of course, it appears that way to you, a prim and proper being of light. One who could not understand how important answering a simple question was. But…even at this point…there is something still missing."

Ignoring him, the God of Heaven stretched out his mighty wings as light cracked through the dark clouds in the sky, "For your sins, and the damage which your actions have wrought, there must be punishment. Abbadon, as your conqueror and winner of this war, I hereby sentence the Kingdom of Hell into total isolation."

Abbadon could not believe this. These results weren't meant to be. He was the lord of darkness, of evil, of sin! This was the punishment of a lowly squire, not the God of Hell. "…Hmph," the dark lord sneered, "what a peculiar sentence, dear brother. Don't you think that is a bit much? The reason for the battle is merely a question: which kingdom has the most power and which is more important? Not murder, genocide, or slander."

"Enough of your monologue." Luceria said softly. "Could it be…that you have your own reasons?" Abbadon asked mystically. For a second, Luceria faltered.

"But so it shall be. Do what you will, Luceria," Abbadon condescendingly said, "but know this: our empires cannot exist without each other. The darkness of Hell and the light of Heaven will reach each other again in the future and another fight will come of it."

Abbadon then staggered defiantly to his feet, his injures from the battle evident. It was then, as Luceria prepared the sealing ritual, that Abbadon stretched out his demonic wings and used dark magic to gather the Four Crystals that were used in the battle. Darkness coated the quartet of elemental stones as the dimensions around them distorted. In the midst of the process, Luceria cried out, "What do you think you are doing, Abbadon?"

"Consider this a lovely parting gift, brother. One that will last for decades to come." Abbadon crisply replied. With the last of his powers, Abbadon suddenly cast the Four Crystals into the deep depths of the Kingdom of Hell and spread a wave of darkness to parts unknown.

To the lower Hikalites and Yamilites, nothing seemed to come out of this, but they thought otherwise when the God of Heaven cried out in anguish, "What have you done, Abbadon? Do you, yourself, even have any idea what is to come!"

"Oh yes, indeed, dear brother," Abbadon said, smirking cynically, "Hope you can live with the fact that a generation is about to be cursed." The last thing the members of the Kingdom of Heaven heard from the God of Hell before being sealed in his hellhole with his minions was his evil laughter.

_In the wake of the First Resurgence, the land in which the battle was fought was now vacant. Time flowed through this land like water through a river; plants grew into forests, rocks turned into roads, and land turned into an environment. Soon enough, these vacant lands caught the attention of another species, one that has prospered as long as Yamilites and Hikalites—the humans._

_Simple exploration was the motive of the founding of this land. Many peoples from smaller nations migrated in search of more land, wealth, and opportunities. What started as a simple colony became a village and then a new country: Aruba. It was molded into a thriving civilization as centuries went by. _

_However, Aruba soon found themselves in their first conflict, and it was against their rivals: the nation of Girga. At the time, Aruba was still considered a country, so Girga—a nation—thought they could use political power to colonize Aruba. Unfortunately, the Arubans were uninterested in being feudalized. Soon, tensions between the lands escalated into another historical war: the War of the Appalachians. _

_The men and women of the Aruban and Girgan militaries unknowingly emulated the brutality of the First Resurgence. It was held on territory neutral to either side—the Great Mountains of the Appalachians. Bullets ricocheted, blood spilled, and bodies flew. Girgans were armed with superior skills and tactics, and the Arubans were fueled by fervor and desire. _

_However, the biggest thing the Arubans lacked that the Girgans took full advantage were their war machines. These arsenals, ranging from tanks to mechs, were the biggest problems for the Arubans. They were the cause of many causalities—planned and otherwise. _

"Two more Girgan war machines have entered the battlefield, sir!" one of the Aruban cadets reported. The leader of the Aruban military, a stout, gray-haired, middle-aged man known as Colonel Raze, gritted his teeth, "Damn those Girgans…" He ached at the cries of his fellows. If only there was some way to turn the tables. He wanted independence, freedom, and happiness for his people. Was that such a hard thing to have?

"Sir? The cadet asked, noticing how disgruntled his commander appeared to be. "Back to the frontline, solider." Colonel Raze demanded, and the cadet quickly obliged. When he was gone, Colonel Raze genuflected as he sincerely whispered, "Please…whatever is out there…Please…make a miracle happen. Not for me, but for the sake of my people."

"Indeed, prayers are the only instrument that can cause miracles, my friend."

Colonel Raze gasped when the owner of voice spoke and placed a hand on his shoulder. But before he had a chance to see who it was, a turn of events occurred on the distant battlefield. Light sprouted from the skies above, as if the gateways to heaven were opening, and a fleet of angelic creatures swooped down and fired arrows of light. He was pleasantly shocked to see that the war machines of the Girgan army were the recipients of their sudden attack.

Colonel Raze stood on his feet and watched the scene. Relief and happiness started to crop when he saw that the arrows of light were demolishing the Girgan war machines. The sudden appearance of these creatures became the Aruban army's saving grace.

Colonel Raze turned around but was awestruck at the person behind him—no, a person could not describe this personification of holy magnificence. A god was a more suitable term. The Aruban military leader stuttered foolishly, trying to pick the right words to address such a character.

However, the performer of miracles knew what Colonel Raze wanted: "Thank the God of Heaven, Luceria."

_Aruba won the War of the Appalachians thanks to the intervention of the Kingdom of Heaven. The subsequent Treaty of the Appalachians signed by Colonel Raze and the general of the Girgan army ended it. Under the terms of the treaty, Girga was to pay reparations for the war, and Aruba_ _would be officially recognized as a nation, one of few in the known world. While remaining loyal to the Kingdom of Heaven, Aruban humans were allowed freedom. _

_Henceforth, Aruba and the Kingdom of Heaven were in a tight-knit relationship. The symbol of their relationship was the establishment of the nation's capital: Trinity Academy. Additionally, the humans were made privy to the history behind the First Resurgence, and its impending curse: a human or Hikalite child being infected with the blood of a Yamilite demon. _

Luceria had watched all events of history transpire. It involved much pain and blood. Sure, he was grateful peace, tranquility, unity, and industrialization came to Aruba and his people, but his brother was condemned to isolation, and their father nowhere to be found when he was supposedly in slumber. "I suppose he was right." the God of Heaven mumbled melancholily.

"Sir Luceria. You requested my presence?" The lord of the Hikalites looked to see Colonel Raze approaching him in this throne room within Trinity Academy. Getting straight to the point, Luceria said, "Colonel Raze, immortal I may be, but not ageless. I am getting old now."

"Where are you going with this, sir?" Colonel Raze questioned. At this point, a faint light appeared on Luceria's arms as he explained, "With age, my energy is drained, but at the same time, you will need help maintaining the balance in Aruba. So, I ask you to accept these commanding Hikalites into your army."

Colonel Raze could only watch as the God of Heaven performed a beautiful miracle. From the light, mass solidified and entities began to take shape. Deep within the confines of darkness, with only his elites and trainees accompanying him, Abbadon watched the scene sneeringly.

_Finally, when the cursed people emerged, they were kept under supervision by both Hikalite and human officials. Many labeled these people as another species altogether—the Hybrids. _

In the dim room located in the heart of the Trinity Academy, a number of mothers and fathers cradling babies stood anxiously and warily before Luceria and his court. Although he had reassured them, the parents could not help but feel the apprehension.

"Lord Luceria, are…you certain?" one of the commanding Hikalites asked the God of Heaven. She was a young lady with snow-white hair wearing a light blue robe-like dress, and white boots. Her most outstanding trait, the one that defined her status as a Hikalite, was her drooping but vibrant angel wings. "Yes, Faith, I am." Luceria said as he walked to the front of the crowd. He ruefully looked down as he continued, "It pains me, and I'm sure it pains all of you as well, but I'm afraid these children here are some of the several cursed by my brother."

One particular pair of parents stepped out from the crowd and brazenly questioned, "If that is the case then what will become of our son?"

"Well…we—" Luceria began, but he was interrupted when Faith stepped up to the parents and said soothingly, "I really wish we could do something else about it…but we all know how dangerous Yamilites are if left unattended." She tenderly caressed the outside of the blanket that held the parents' son. "Do not worry. All these precious children will be in good hands. I would hate…" she gently removed the blankets to reveal a pair of youthful burgundy eyes, "…for people so beautiful to be tarnished by evil."

….

….

….

Welcome to the story of the Hybrids, and their role in the Second Resurgence.


End file.
